Mag Mel
' Mag Mel is the main villain in the season 4. He and his partner Razenoid were the original rulers of Gundalia, but were imprisioned in a interdimensional prison due the fact they had made terrible acts of genocide. After the events of the previous season, they started to have a connection with Dan and Drago (from his last evolution with Code Eve), whose also linked their named Chaos Energy that spawn and free several robotic creatures called Mechtogan. He is also Barodius in a new form. Information Mag Mel is the mysterious masked entity who haunts Dan's darkest dreams and often appears to him as a vision, especially during a battle. Also, he has Anubias and Sellon as his primary brawler servants. It is unknown if he has any other servants, except for the brainwashed brawlers using his Chaos Bakugan. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In all his appearances, prior to A Hero Returns, he's seen being next to Razenoid seated in a throne and they seem to be restrained by some sort of webbing. In Interspace Showdown, he appears alongside Razenoid when Drago is battling and appears in Dan's nightmare and tells Dan to surrender Drago's powers to him so that he can be free. At the end of the episode he says "Dan and Drago have what I need. I need more energy. I need more power!!" In Mechtogan Mayhem, he states that he and Razenoid are in captivity of some sort, as evident by the web restraining them. Near the end of the episode Sellon informs him that Titanium Dragonoid "spawned" a Mechtogan (Zenthon) and he was very surprised. He also then realizes that Drago's powers are more powerful than he realized. In Fall From Grace, he comments that the energy he needs from Titanium Dragonoid is starting to flow and he then orders his "Dark Servants" which are Razenoid's Chaos Bakugan to awaken. In Tri-Twister Take Down, Mag Mel tells Razenoid to create Chaos Bakugan for the first time and he gives a Pyrus, Darkus, and a Haos Cyclone Percival to the Tri-Twisters. He also tells them to battle more to give him what he needs. At the end of the episode he says that even though they lost, his Chaos Bakugan performed well. In Agony of Defeat, he appeared with Razenoid when Dan was battling Anubias in a vision. These visions caused Dan to think that Anubias was Mag Mel and Drago to think that Horridian was Razenoid to the point where he lost control of his powers again and nearly killed Anubias. In this episode gained a lot of Chaos Energy from Titanium Dragonoid. In BakuNano Explosion, he tells Razenoid to create more Chaos Bakugan and he gave a Darkus, Pyrus Flash Ingram and 2 BakuNanos called Shoxrox to the Bash Brothers. He also ordered them to battle the Brawlers. In Return to New Vestroia, he appears in Dan and Drago's vision and makes them pass out. He also finds out where they are with the closing comment "I can't believe that we found them in New Vestroia of all places!" In Chaos Control, he makes Razenoid create another Chaos Bakugan (Darkus Iron Dragonoid) and he gave it to Anubias. He also gave him a Mechtogan (Venexus) as a gift and told him to go to New Vestroia to battle Dan and Drago. Later when Titanium Dragonoid gets control of his powers he and Razenoid lose their connection with Dan and Drago and are wondering how they did it. At the end of the episode he comments that both Dan and Drago have grown much since returning to New Vestroia and that they have to more to offer him that he could possibly imagine. In A Royale Pain, he appeared when Taylean spawned a Mechtogan (Silent Strike) and absorbed all the Chaos Energy from the battle that they were in and he also said that soon he will be free to Razenoid. In Mind Search, he saw Dan, Drago, Wavern and Code Eve. He stated that he was pleased that Dan knew about him. He spoke to Razenoid and himself, talking about their connection to Code Eve. In Re-connection, he talked to Anubias and Sellon about the Switch Code (a battler as the "key", and its Bakugan as the "gate") and sent Sellon with a few Mechtogan to New Vestroia. In Triple Threat, he stated that the energy from the battle between Dan and Sellon was incredible. He said "Finally, I can feel the swell of energy we've been waiting for all along" and also said that it was time to "Free us from these shackles". In Interspace Under Siege, he was feeding from Noah's fear as Chaos Energy. In A Hero Returns, he is freed from his prison and starts by attacking Gundalia. In Gundalia Under Fire, he met the Brawlers face to face for the first time. He battled Dan in Gundalia and won. In Battle Lines, he tried to convince Dan to go after him until Shun interrupted. In Unlocking the Gate, his Gundalian castle was destroyed. He also fought against Dan Kuso and lost. In'' Dangerous Beauty, he sends Sellon to get Dan's key and was shown in a flashback punishing her for her failures. After she gives him the Key, he kills Sellon, using the last of her energy as a power boost. in ''Unfinished Business, he wanted to take Dan's portion of Code Eve during his battle with Anubias. After that, he killed Anubias during the battle and absorbed the last of his energy. In Behind the Mask, ''he fights Dan, Titanium Dragonoid, Zenthon and Zenthon Titan alongside Razenoid, Dreadeon and Razen Titan. It was revealed that he wants to attack Earth and that Mag Mel is actually Barodius. Bakugan *Darkus Razenoid (Guardian Bakugan) *Darkus Dreadeon (Mechtogan) *Darkus Razen Titan (Mechtogan Titan) *Darkus Iron Dragonoid (Given to Anubias) *Pyrus Deezall (Shares with Anubias and Sellon) *Aquos Venexus (Shares with Anubias) *Ventus Braxion (Shares with Sellon) *Subterra Rockfist (Shares with Anubias and Sellon) *Haos Mizerak (Shares with Anubias and Sellon) *Darkus Smasheon (Shares with Anubias) *Aquos Venexus Titan (Shares with Anubias) *Pyrus, Aquos, Haos, Ventus, Subterra, and Darkus Iron Dragonoid *Pyrus, Aquos, Haos, Ventus, Subterra, and Darkus Flash Ingram * Pyrus, Aquos, Haos, Ventus, Subterra, and Darkus Cyclone Percival *Pyrus Bolcanon *Aquos Krakenoid *Haos Krowll *Ventus Spyron *Subterra Vertexx *Darkus Horridian *Pyrus/Darkus Hybrid Iron Dragonoid (Shares with Anubias) *Aquos/Darkus Hybrid Cyclone Percival (Shares with Sellon) *Pyrus/Darkus Hybrid Flash Ingram Trivia *His name appears to originate from an Irish version of heaven with a similar title. *Mag Mel has a diamond on his armor that has striking resemblance to the one Drago has to represent the Perfect Core. *Due to him reacting to Dan being in New Vestroia of all places, it sounds like he has been to New Vestroia before. *His voice and appearance are similar to the Highbreed, a villain on the ''Ben 10: Alien Force series. *Mag Mel is the first Brawler in the anime to have a Mechtogan Titan. *Mag Mel is the third masked brawler after Masquerade and Spectra. *It's possible that Mag Mel cares very little for his servants and is just using them to get what he wants, as he was more then willing to put Anubias in danger in Agony of Defeat, and all in order to get Dan and Drago to use their powers. *Instead of using cards to activate abilities, he uses his visor (his six eyes). *In Behind the Mask, it was revealed that he is a physical manifestation of Barodius' evil thoughts and desires. **This makes him the only villain to appear in more than one season. Gallery Anime Goldie2.JPG Magraz.PNG Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 1_2_1_0019.jpg Razmel1.JPG goldie3.jpg Goldenms.JPG Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _2_2___360p__0082.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 _2_2___360p__0016.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 _2_2___360p__0024.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 _2_2___360p__1_0017.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0043.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0054.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 9 Chaos Control Part 1_1_0004.jpg Dreadeonms9.JPG Razvstd.PNG Mag Mel.JPG|Mag Mel's official art from the Cartoon Network Website. bak_magmel_174x252.png|Mag Mel on CN MS_Mag-Mel_1600x1200.jpg|Mag Mel and Razenoid MagMel1.jpg|Mag Mel attacking Gundalia Mag mel.png mag mel.jpg MagmelRazenoidsplitscreen.png bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 _1_2__1_0017.jpg 2_1_0005.jpg 2_1_0012.jpg LOLMagMelwin.png 2_1_0002.jpg 2_1_0020.jpg|Mag Mel summoning Dreadeon alongside Razenoid Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 2 2 1 0004.jpg 1402.jpg magmag.JPG Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 8.21.35 PM.png|Mag Mel about to throw Razenoid Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 8.24.50 PM.png|Mag Mel about to activate an abiltiy Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 8.28.59 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 8.31.37 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 8.33.29 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.16.47 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.20.06 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.24.52 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.34.42 PM.png Combat13.PNG Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.30.08 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.34.24 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.42.45 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.44.28 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.45.34 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-13 at 10.18.15 PM.JPG|Mag Mel's Absorbing Chaos Energy Krowll12.PNG Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 1.47.38 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-22 at 6.04.52 PM.JPG|Mag Mel and Dan Krowll9.PNG Adasdas.jpg|Mag Mel revealed to be Barodius MagMelBarodius1.jpg MagMel2.jpg MagMel3.jpg MagMel4.jpg MagMel5.jpg MagMel6.jpg Screen Shot 2011-07-25 at 5.49.44 PM.JPG|Mag Mel and Dan Battles Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Darkus Users